


Catch the Bolt!

by DreamieFoxGirl



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dominance, Dominant Mitsuki, F/M, Hardcore, Kinks, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Running Away, Threesome - F/M/M, daddy - Freeform, dominant Sarada, submissive Boruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamieFoxGirl/pseuds/DreamieFoxGirl
Summary: Boruto has feelings for Mitsuki and Sarada. He runs.





	1. Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo, he we goooo. This is goin be a ride ya'll. Enjoy!

Catch the Bolt

Boruto’s Pov:

_ ‘They look so cute together’  _ I can’t help but think as I look at Mitsuki and Sarada cuddling on the couch, watching some ridiculously cliche romance film. I sigh, walking quietly past them so they don’t notice my return. 

 

The ‘new’ team 7 has been great, we are all 18 now and we’ve made it through everything together. However, a year ago, Mitsuki and Sarada started dating and… kinda forgot I existed. They try to include me but… everything has changed now. Their teamwork is impeccable and I feel like I’ve become a burden to them. Which leads me to my point. I’m leaving tonight. 

 

We had moved into a small apartment together when we were 16 in order to increase our bond and teamwork. And it worked until this past year. Now, our overall teamwork is way worse. Sarada and Mitsuki don’t seem to understand what is causing the rift, but I do.

 

Shaking away my thoughts, I head to my room. I had left earlier this evening to have dinner with my family, who have begged me for weeks to come visit. It was really great and I enjoyed being surrounded by their love. It’s been months since Sarada and Mitsuki have looked at me, let alone touched me, so it was refreshing to get a bit of attention. Even dad managed to make it somehow.

 

As I flop onto my twin-sized bed, I think about what it is that has been bothering me so much, why I’m so hurt by my teammates lack of attention. I am in love with both of them. Mitsuki and Sarada. Tears well up in my eyes and I let them fly softly down my cheeks, safe in the safety of my room. Not that they would notice even if I was out there with them. I sigh miserably, forcing myself up so I can get the hell out of this hellish place.There is no point in crying anymore.  I’m going to move my stuff back to my parents before requesting to leave on a job early tomorrow morning. Hopefully an extremely long job. 

 

I can’t keep intruding on my friends privacy. Now that they are together it is highly inappropriate for me to live here, seeing as I have less than platonic feelings, plus I’m sure they have wanted me out for a while. They are just too polite to ask and they don’t want to hurt my feelings. I scoff, ‘ _ Too late for that.’ _ I pack up my things into a small scroll, it doesn’t take long seeing as I don’t have much. Really, all I have is my black and pink bed sheets, a few ninja outfits and tools, and a few momentos of the the teams time together. 

 

Finally I’m ready. I walk out of my now empty room silently and tiptoe to the living room. They are both asleep, perfect. This means I don’t have to explain my abrupt departure in person. I couldn’t do that without turning into a weeping mess. God, they are so beautiful curled up together. The movie is running it’s credits so I quickly turn it off and tug the blanket from the back of the couch onto them. I smile gently at them, sadness filling me as I lean down to kiss both of their foreheads. I then clench my eyes shut and take a deep breathe. I have to go.

 

“Mitsuki… Sarada… I’m sorry, I love you.” I whisper brokenly before dashing out of the house and into the cold dark night. 

 

I shiver, running as quickly as possible to my parents house. I could teleport, but I need the time that running gives me as tears fly from my eyes. It’s deadly quiet, even the nightclubs have shut down by now. The emptiness of the area perfectly matches what I feel inside.

 

Unfortunately, the run to my parents isn’t long and I arrive there quickly. My sister stands waiting for me on the porch, in nothing but silk pajamas. 

 

“Oniichan!” She greets happily, throwing her arms around me even though we just saw each other 3 hours ago. I fake exasperation but secretly smile in her embrace. This was a good idea.

 

After a few more moments, Himawari tugs me into the house and we say goodnight before heading to our separate rooms. I don’t bother to unpack my things, knowing that I’m leaving tomorrow regardless of my father’s permission. I just can’t stay. I immediately turn off the light and climb into my bed, drifting off to sleep quickly for the first time since Sarada and Mitsuki got together.

 

***** The next day*****

“Yo! Old man! I need a job.” I shout obnoxiously as I swagger into dad’s office, causing him to look up at me, eyes twitching in irritation. 

 

“I told you not to call me that Boruto! What about your teammates? Aren’t they busy?” He growls out, making me flinch at the question. 

 

“They are but I’m not. I need a long job that will get me out for a while. Please.” I plead, desperate for him to understand. 

 

He looks at me for a second, assessing me, before finally giving in with a sigh.

 

“Ok, we need a diplomat to go into a small village located in the Sand Country. You will stay there for at least six months.” He commands, handing me the mission folder once I nod my consent. This is perfect, six months will be enough to get rid of these annoying feelings. 

 

I turn to walk out of the door but father’s voice stops me in my tracks. 

 

“Boruto… don’t run for too long. Mitsuki and Sarada love you. Your family loves you. Hell, the whole village loves you.” He softly states, making me scoff under my breathe.

 

“Whatever old man.” I mutter, walking out of the room and then out of the building.

 

However, as I’m stepping out onto the street, I hear a huge rukus.

 

“BORUTO UZUMAKI! STOP RIGHT THERE!” I hear Sarada loudly scream from the left end of the street. Fuck! Not now! I can’t let her catch up with me. I can’t face her and Mitsuki, who is likely with her. I quickly start sprinting towards my parents house. But my legs are trembling and they are quickly catching up with me. I start to resign to my fate of having to talk with them before the crowd clears up and I see an opportunity. All of our friends from the Academy are standing together, talking. I manage to slip by them, but Sarada and Mitsuki aren’t as lucky.

 

I sigh in relief and teleport to my parents house, grabbing my bag which contains everything I need for the job. Time to go.  _ I am so sorry. _

 

Sarada’s Pov

When I fell asleep last night I had no idea what tragedy awaited me the next morning. In fact, I had believed it would be an amazing day. Me and Mitsuki were planning on talking with Boruto today. About our relationship. Me and Mitsuki are both in love with him and we wanted to bring him into the relationship. We had been waiting for our oblivious idiot to realize it himself, however we could feel him slipping away and decided to take action. Neither of us could bare to see our Sunshine looking so lost and hurt. You can imagine my surprise when I barge into Boruto’s room, only to find it utterly empty, with nothing but a small note on the abandoned bed. I had quickly picked it up, dreading its contents. Tears began to fill my eyes as I read it. 

 

“MITSUKI!” I had screamed, sobbing brutally. He had come rushing into the room, taking me into his arms before realizing the state the room was in. He looks at me questioningly and I silently handed him the letter, watching as the tears filled his eyes. 

 

Dear Sarada and Mitsuki, 

Hey guys… It’s been a great few years with you. When we first became a team, I was skeptical, because well, we didn’t always get on so well. But, our teamwork ended up becoming legendary and we far surpassed our parents. However, we are getting older now and our paths are slowly splitting. Sarada, you’ve been working so hard to become Hokage and you’re on the brink of being ready now. And Mitsuki, you’ve worked just as hard to become her advisor that it’s admirable. As for me… well, I just want to travel and help people. So… my point is that Team 7 just isn’t working anymore and I think it’s time to part ways for good. I have my dreams to chase after and you both have corresponding dreams. I wish you guys the best of luck, and I’ll be returning for the wedding so you better invite me! I loved our time together and I will always be around if you need anything.

-Boruto Uzumaki. 

“W-what the hell?” Mitsuki grinds out, making me grip him even harder.

 

“W-We have to go after him Mitsuki, we can’t let him leave,”  I state, determination in my cracked voice. He quickly nods his head and we leave to search.

*****Now*****

 

After searching the village for about an hour, visiting his parents house and the training grounds, we finally catch sight of our little sunshine walking out of the Hokage’s tower. I shout out his name, causing him to stiffen before he quickly runs away. Fuck me, I should’ve snuck up and got him. I growl in frustration and we chase after him, almost catching up before he catches sight of our friends and narrowly avoids them, leaving us to get caught up. God fucking damn it, I curse as Chocho catches sight of us.

 

“Sarada! Mitsuki! It’s been forever since we’ve seen you guys! Where’s Boruto?” She innocently asks, hugging me.

 

“I will talk to you later Chocho, but I gotta go.” I quickly state, gently moving her out of the way and sprinting through our friends as Mitsuki follows.  _ Sorry guys. _

 

But once we manage to push past them Boruto is nowhere in sight and his chakra signature is absent. Fucking hell, it’s too late. With his teleport, there is no way we will catch him now. I fall to my knees and sob. 

 

_ No… _


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Boruto comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long! I've been so lazy and unmotivated! But all of your comments pushed me forward and so, without further ado, please enjoy the new chapter!

Boruto’s Pov:

It’s been two years since I left Konoha. Left them. My dad says their doing great, almost ready to take over their chosen positions. I have been on continuous missions ever since I left, just like Sasuke. In fact, I’ve worked with him multiple times over the years. I haven’t been home since I left.

Unfortunately, my feelings have not changed at all, in fact, they are even stronger now. I can’t stop thinking about them. Sarada’s beautiful smile, graceful battle style, her stern control and Mitsuki with his odd quirks, flawless composure, and dominant stance. Geez, just thinking of them causes my legs to quiver.

I sigh, they could never know about this desire of mine. Never. They would disown me and run in a heartbeat, and I wouldn’t blame them for it. I am weird and abnormal, disgusting even. One of the most powerful ninja, and yet I have this need to be controlled by them. It is… embarrassing to say the least and I would die before anyone found out about it.

I’m sitting in a tree, just outside of Konoha. I was invited back for Mitsuki and Sarada’s wedding. However, I am not excited in the least. I have dreaded this day ever since the invitation appeared.

“Yo Boruto, been a while.” I jump at the lazy drawl coming from beneath me.

“Shikadai!” I shout happily as I jump from the tree to greet him. He looks almost exactly like his dad with his hair pulled up in the same spiky ponytail. He is wearing green yukata robes with his clan's symbol.

“What are you doing out here alone? I would’ve thought you’d be rushing to see Sarada and Mitsuki after two years apart.” He asks, concern lacing his green eyes. His innocent question makes me tense up.

“A-Ah… things didn’t really… end well between us…” He frowns like he has confirmed a suspicion of his and he doesn’t like it.

“The wedding starts in an hour, we should probably get going.” Dammit. I sigh, realizing he’s right.

“Alright, lead the way.” I grumble out, dreading what will happen once we get there.

I follow him through the woods for about half an hour before we reach a large clearing. It’s so beautiful, I can’t even blink. There are 10 rows of white chairs, an aisle filled with red, pink, and blue roses, the main pavilion is huge and white, decorated with the same roses. Dangling in the trees are light strands that will surely shine brightly once the wedding starts. Then, to the left of the clearing is a wedding band, which is currently playing “A Thousand Years.” I cringe at that.

“Boruto!” My dad shouts, startling me. He is coming my way with mom and Himawari. Mom is carrying a soft yellow yukata with her. I cringe at the color, but look down at my dirty uniform and realize that the yukata will have to do. I didn’t have time to order a yukata.

They stop before us, looking amazing in soft yellow yukatas with the Uzumaki clan symbol on them.

“Your mom figured you’d need an outfit for the wedding, so she had one made for you.” Dad grins cheekily.

“Oh… Thank you.” I say as he hands it to me before dragging me towards the bathrooms at the south-east of the clearing.

“Quickly get yourself cleaned up and changed.” He commands, pushing me into the bathroom, which has five stalls and two showers. I quickly strip out of my uniform and hop into the shower. The warm water soothes me as I rub mud, grass, and sweat from my entire body.

I had got the invitation three days ago and had to rush home in order to make it in time. Luckily my mission had been completed and boy was it a harsh one. Bandits had been stealing the town’s food supply and they were a bitch to catch, living in the deepest parts of the swamps and being ex-shinobi. I remember coming back to the small hut I was staying in after bringing them into authorities. I had been about to take a shower before I saw a hawk with a note for me.

You have been invited to the wedding of Uchiha Sarada and Mitsuki on the 7th of July at 6:00 p.m.  
P.s: Boruto, this is your father, please come to the wedding. Everyone misses you and it’d make the day so much better if you would come. Himawari and your mother really wish to see you. Love, dad.

I had been consumed with guilt and had quickly packed my bags without a second of hesitation.

I lean against the shower walls as I take a deep breath. It’s just one night and then I can leave again. Back to the same old life of being lonely and miserable. I gasp, struggling to hold back my tears at the thought. But… today is not about me and my hopeless love. It’s about two amazing, beautiful people who are sharing their love with the world and promising to love each other forever.

I dry the tears from my eyes and turn off the water off, shaking out my messy blonde hair. I step out of the shower and look in the mirror. Not too bad. I use one of the clean towels to dry off my hair and body. I then gently pull on the yukata.  
Remembering the good times, I’m able to put on a bright smile and I take a deep breath, stepping out of the bathroom. But the second I step out, there are twin gasps and my head snaps up to meet the eyes of my two best friends.

“Sa- Sarada, Mi-Mitsuki. A-Aren't you two supposed to be getting ready?” I stutter, backing away from them. They both look beyond beautiful in white robes, clearly, they were getting ready to change into their wedding kimonos. Sarada’s long black hair is laced with cherry blossoms while Mitsuki’s white hair is pulled into a small ponytail at his neck. They are both taller than me, have been since we were sixteen much to my dismay and their pleasure.

Sarada looks at me through Sharingan eyes with a pool of tears and Mitsuki looks desperate. Once she realizes it’s truly me, Sarada stalks forward and slams me into the door. She then leans down to whisper in my ear as I stare ahead in shock.

“Boruto you fucking idiot. It seems we have to do this the hard way. The way in which you are never allowed to leave either of our sides ever the fuck again. Not even for a single damn second.”

I gasp at her words as she gently pushes my head to the left so that she can suckle at my neck, causing me to moan helplessly.

‘Wh-What the fuck is she doing? This must be a joke!’ I quickly push her away, embarrassed and ashamed.

“That isn’t funny Sarada.” I hiss, trying to find a way to escape. This was a huge mistake. However, the ‘guests’ of the wedding surround us in a huge circle. What in the absolute fuck is going on?!?

Mitsuki then steps forward, slamming past my defenses and devouring my lips roughly. At first, I’m too shocked to react but when I realize what’s happening I attempt to shove him away. However, that plan is also thwarted when a strong body slips behind me and wraps tight arms around me. ‘Fucking hell.’ I try to fight to get away, not willing to believe this could be anything but a prank or a dream. Hopefully a dream. But then Mitsuki growls, nibbling on my lip and I turn to putty and sink into his lips which taste like cinnamon and nutmeg. I whimper. ‘Fucking dominance kink.’ I curse my weakness as he pulls away with a smirk, looking down at me.

“This is no joke Boruto, you scared the shit out of both of us when you disappeared like that.” He scolds, making me shiver.

“I-I… What do you want me to say Mitsuki, Sarada… You guys were becoming more serious in your relationship and it got a little weird for me to be there. I didn’t fit anymore, and I know ya’ll needed space but you would never ask… S- So I left but I couldn’t bear to be around you all because… b-because I’m in love with both of you. I had to leave. B-But it didn’t help. I still feel the same way and now I have to watch you both forget me a- and… I’m sorry.” I state, sobbing softly and hiding my face as much as possible. Another pair of soft gasps sound before I feel them turning my body around to face Sarada. Her soft fingers land on my cheek, forcing me to look at her. She gently wipes the tears and then leans forward to kiss both of my eyelids.

“Boruto… you absolute oblivious dumbass. Mitsuki and I have been in love with you for a very long time. Way before we even fell in love with each other. We used to fight over you almost everyday, until eventually, we realized we were also in love with each other,” she boops my nose making it crinkle up, “You are the sunshine and glue to this whole dynamic. You can’t leave, we need and want you here. We were actually going to confess on the day you disappeared. We were learning how to love each other before bringing our precious baby into the mix. We never suspected that doing so would hurt you and I am so so sorry baby. But hear me now, we love you and we are never letting you go again.” She rants softly, holding me tightly to her. I am absolutely stunned silent.

‘They love me? Impossible! It can’t be! It just can’t!’

“Liar!” I scream, finally ripping out of their arms, running away as fast as possible, flying past my father who fails to catch me.

“Dammit! Catch him!” I hear shouts from all across the clearing and multiple pairs of feet running after me. Shit shit shit! I try to run even faster but get knocked straight on my ass as I run into a figure.

“...Master… Sasuke?” I ask in a whisper, confused. As I stare at him, he nods at someone behind me. Even he is involved in this?

“Boruto, take it from me. Don’t run from those who love you. It just makes everyone miserable.” He whispers gently before turning and walking away.

A strong hand slips behind my back and knees before I’m lifted up, bridal style. I look up at see Mitsuki.

“Boruto.” He growls, actually angry for once.

“Mitsuki... I-” I try, wondering how the hell he managed to sneak up on me. I’m a ninja, I should’ve heard him!

“Shut up, we’re going to the cabin and we’re gonna talk.” He states, not leaving any room for debate. Fuck! The cabin lays to the mid-east of the clearing so we reach it quickly. Sarada is in the main room angrily pacing when we get there.

“Bedroom. Now.” Mitsuki commands and she nods swiftly, leading the way to the bedroom to the left of the sitting area. Once we are there, Mitsuki pushes me onto the bed and Sarada uses ninjutsu to chain me there. Fuck x2. I’ve really fucked up this time.

I whimper softly at their anger, scared. Their eyes both soften and they quickly sit beside me on the bed, softly petting my hair and whispering sweet nothings.

“Baby boy, we’re not gonna hurt you. But we do need to talk before any more of this running bullshit occurs again.” Mitsuki softly reassures, making me shiver yet again, more pleasantly this time.

I have half a thought to give in before my self-doubt consumes me.

“W-Why me? I’m just the son of the Hokage. All I’ve ever done is cause trouble to get my dad’s attention! You both have huge roles in the village and I just… I don’t fit in!” Tears begin to fill my eyes again and I hiss at myself.

‘Stop crying you pussy!’

“Boruto Uzumaki you stop that right now! That is utter bullshit. There are so many people that love you that it drives me and Mitsuki crazy! The village is solemn without you, violence is rising, and the elderly are struggling! You are this villages sunlight Boruto! We all need you!” Sarada passionately argues, looking me dead in the eyes and daring me to protest. The tears spill down my cheeks and I curse but let them fall anyways, sobbing madly. This is the first time I’ve really let myself fall apart in front of them.

“Boruto!” They both gasp, wrapping me up in their safe embrace, comforting me again. I scream in frustration and they just kiss at my face and chin.

“It’s okay baby boy, let it all out. We got you. Always and forever.” Mitsuki softly whispers in my ear, making me sob harder. I don’t deserve them. Fuck.

After a few minutes, the tears run out and I let them just hold me in silence as I think.

“Mitsuki. Sarada. I love you both but… I can’t stay here. Not yet. While I’ve been away I found a purpose. A reason for becoming a ninja. I want to help people, even those who are lost.” I state with determination before watching them look at me and then each other. Then they turn back to me and smile.

“Then we will just have to come with you. Ah ah! Before you protest,” She knows me too well, “ We can afford to leave the village for a while. In fact, if you hadn’t come we were going to come after you anyways. As a future Hokage, it is important I have knowledge and allies outside and around the Leaf. I need to know the people. And so does my right-hand man.” She smiles first and Mitsuki and then turns to smile beautifully at me as Mitsuki does the same. I gap at them, shocked.

“W-What? Are ya’ll serious?!” I exclaim, trying to bolt up (haha), but the invisible chakra chains hold me down.

“Woah! Calm down there, Tiger. Yes, we are serious. We love you Boruto, and you are NEVER leaving our sides again.” Sarada reassures, completely serious as she stares into my conflicted blue eyes.

“That’s- Ah!” I yelp as she gently bites on my neck.

“Marry us.” She demands, climbing on top of me.

“N-Nani?!?!” I sputter.

“You heard her.” Mitsuki gently growls, nibbling on my ear causing me to shutter.

“You can’t be serious! We aren’t even together y- mmh!” Mitsuki shuts me up by placing his lips over mine, invading my mouth with his tongue. I whimper as our tongues intertwine and he sucks lightly. Holy fuck, this is way too hot. I start to pant as Sarada continues sucking on my neck while Mitsuki wrecks my mouth. I moan weakly, the taste of his mouth and the pull of hers is just too much.

“Now now princess, we’ve got to get married before we go any further.” Sarada purrs, making yet another shiver wrack my body.

“Sara…” I whine against Mitsuki's lips.

“Mitsuki babe, let me have a taste.” She whispers softly and he backs off, letting Sarada lean into my face. Her red Sharingan eyes meet mine and she wastes no time, leaning in to touch her soft lips with my swollen ones.

“Mmh.” She tastes like vanilla and chocolate, and her kiss is much more gentle and slow. The slowness of it is almost worse, because it makes the heat inside rise slowly and my toes curl.

“Marry us.” She whispers, moving back.

“Give me a moment to think. Please.” I mumble, making them glance at each other and sigh softly before they get up.

“Fine Boruto… but you aren’t leaving.” Mitsuki states, grabbing Sarada’s hand gently before pulling her out of the room. She stares at me in a soft plead the whole way and my heart melts.  
‘What the fuck in happening? They’ve loved me all this time?!?! How is it possible? They… can’t be serious. I have to get out of here! It hurts!’

I break the chakra chain easily (Sasuke-sensei taught me how) and throw down a sticker. Luckily, I had thought to leave a sticker on that tree from earlier. I quickly weave the signs to teleport, but a cobra-like grip wraps around me before I can complete the seal. A sigh of relief comes from the holder.

“No way princess, not happening.” Sarada scolds hotly into my ear, making me squirm in her grasp.

“LET ME GO SARADA! IM NOT INTERESTED IN THIS WEIRD ASS PROPOSAL!” I shout, forcing the lie from my lips. I cannot let my heart be broken, not again. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.

She growls and shoves me back onto the bed, climbing on top of me and pinning my arms above my head. Her gaze is hot with anger and hurt.

“YOU’RE SUCH A LIAR BORUTO! I KNOW YOU WANT US JUST AS MUCH AS WE WANT YOU! I WILL NOT,” Her grip strengthens, “LOSE YOU AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU DENSE IDIOT?!?!” She yells back at me, making my body go limp. I feel my resolve crack at the determination in her voice.

You are so determined to have me? Why?

“Sarada please, this isn’t funny…” I whimper, pleading mentally for them to stop this cruel game.

“Boruto, this is not a game. We will not stop persuing you. We learned the hard way what waiting too long can do. We were scared to lose you, but did so by pushing you away. I’m so sorry.” Mitsuki comes up from behind her, leaning past her to brush my sweaty hair from my forehead tenderly. I shake my head in denial, not wanting to believe it. This is way too good to be true.

“Boruto… we will have you.” Sarada states, looking down at me softly. I whine softly and think about it. They won’t give up, so there really is no use in fighting it. I sigh, giving in. They will dump me when they finally realize I’m not worth it, but I’ll enjoy it while it lasts.

“Fine… but… I don’t want to get married just yet.” I state, cheeks bright as I look away.

They look at each and after a moment, they nod.

“That’s acceptable, but you are still not leaving our sides until we trust you won’t run.” Mitsuki warns, cupping my cheek.

I look up at them and nod. That’s perfectly fine with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and I really hope you enjoyed. Leave me a comment or two if ya feel fruity :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, stay tuned for what's next. Should expect 3 or 4 chapters.


End file.
